Leap Forward
by 2icey2cold
Summary: Sometimes, you have to make that jump blindly.
1. First Encounter

**Hey everyone! I decided that maybe I should take a break from my other story and let my mind do a little creative wandering. I also decided to take a break from my math. Any who, I like to give a crack at this pairing and see how this turns out. Hope it appeals to you guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloid personas used in this fiction.**

Chapter 1 - First Encounter

"Hey Len, you should hit the showers. Practice is over and everyone except for you has left for home."

"I know," I replied absentmindedly. I finished my lane and climbed out of the pool. The school pool was a large stone extension to the main physical education wing. Lucky for me the school's roots date all the way back in the mid 1900's and had built a positive reputation and a positively large sum of money. Unfortunately, that means the sorts team of this school has also built a solid reputation over the years. Including the swim team, which I am the captain of this year. So in spirit of training I took the initiative to set the example for my team by staying at practice until everyone left, minus the coach of course. Of course this also takes a toll on my stamina. Here I am climbing out of the pool at 5:30 when the school is pretty much empty. I didn't want to stay back, but seeing how the coach is always so serious about the team, I didn't want to give her a bad impression of my leadership. I slung my towel over my shoulder as I made my way to the showers. I paused as coach Misaki approached. I hadn't done anything wrong, not that I'm aware of; so why would she want to speak to me?

"Len, wait." I turned around to see her walk up to me.

"Is something wrong coach?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that you did good today. Nice job keeping the team on task. Keep up the good work kid." She ruffled my hair.

She turned around and walked back to the end the pool where she started to reel in the lane ropes. Coach Misaki was the youngest sports team coach on campus. Her appearance alone wa enough to motivate the team to work hard, but sometimes that worked too well. I occasionally catch a few guys ogling her so I give a firm assertion to put their mind back on track. I hope they don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I don't find her pretty. Sure, she has dark emerald eyes, rich, brown hair and a figure to match...

I shake my head, stopping that train of thought before it got too far. Anyways, she's not my type. I like girls who are more relaxed. Not that I'm one to judge Coach Misaki. You know what, I'm gonna stop. For real this time. Got to avoid being hypocritical. I tend to let my mind wander, in and outside of the classroom. Probably explains my current academic performance.

I finished up in the showers and quickly changed into a pair of white cargo pants and a yellow hooded shirt. I put on my black high tops and tied them messily. As I peered into my locker I took a glance at a picture on the door. It was a memory of a distant past. Another story for another day. I threw on a light grey bomber jacket and slung my duffel bag over my shoulder. The sky was already dark when I stepped outside. It was mid November and the air was dry and cold. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out of my jeans as I fumbled with my car keys. I got my license about two weeks ago and ever since, my mom had been urging me to take the car out as much as possible so I could get practice driving. I argued that gas wasn't exactly cheap, but she just wants me to drive her places. Not that I mind driving around. Less walking in the cold for me. I unlocked the silver sedan and threw the duffel bag on the passenger seat. I pulled out of the campus parking lot and drove onto the main road. Ever so often, I'll sneak a glance at the people walking on the streets, despite it being a distraction. What was really distracting was the smell of the car; it was supposed to smell of pine trees, but instead it smelled like coffee and tea. My mom drove this car the most so I guess you get the idea. Myself, I'm not that big of a coffee drinker. I get a cup occasionally, maybe a iced coffee with a flavor shot, something like that. I can never get used to the bitter taste. That's why I err more to tea. The flavor is less bold and robust compared to coffee. As long as the tea isn't some fancy fruit and tea leaves fusion crap, I enjoy it. Anyways, I'm rambling again. I should formally introduce myself. The name is Kagamine. Len Kagamine. Age: 16. I'm your average Japanese high schooler who lives with both his parents who work in business. Very generic, very uninteresting. I'm probably boring-

A figure rushes out of the nearby alleyway and darts in front of my car. Like a deer caught in headlights, it stood their motionless.

"What the-"

I slam on the breaks and wrench the steering wheel to the left as far as possible, evading the person standing in the road. I sat there panting in my seat, trying to catch my breath. The person ran across the street away from my line of sight. From what I could recall, the person wasn't very tall. Other than that, I couldn't get a clear look at their face. Though I did see a flash colour, but maybe that's just the fatigue, playing tricks on my mind.

Horns started honking from behind, bringing me back to reality. I pulled the car straight and drove the rest of the way home, thoughtless except for one thing. That person. I just can't shake that image out of my head.

I got home around 6:00 pm and ate dinner with my family as usual. Very average. Nothing special. Same old, same old. Finished dinner, did homework to my fullest extent, went on social media, blah, blah, blah. I changed in to a pair of plain boxers and flopped on my bed. I stared at my poster covered ceiling: Final Fantasy, muscle cars, stuff like that. Stuff that dreams are made of. My dreams anyways. I pulled the sheets over myself and dozed off thinking that maybe one day, my life will brighten up a little.

* * *

**AN: Alright, that was really short. It's pretty much a prologue and I have a chapter in backlog so I'm likely to upload that right away. If you want more, follow, favorite and leave a review. The more hits I get, the more likely I am to write!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	2. Rumours

**AN: So here's the chapter that was in backlog. I dived straight into Len's daily routine so that we could get it out of the way and actually get the story rolling. I hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloid personas used in this fiction.**

Chapter 2 - Rumors

The next day rolled around, much like the last. Six in the morning and the room was dark. The sunrise had just disappeared and only darkness was present. I opened the blinds, revealing a bleak overcast: dense, gray clouds and an unrelenting wind to match. I trudged over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Normally, the sky gets a bit brighter after the first half hour, but it seems like the clouds wouldn't permit any sunlight from entering.

I changed into some fitting colors: multiple shades of gray. I didn't bother wearing yellow to attempt to brighten today's outlook; the atmosphere was too dreary for color to exist. Everything might as well be in black and white. I walked downstairs to see my parents at the dining table, discussing some miscellaneous business topics that I didn't understand. I grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket place on the breakfast bar and peeled it. I've always enjoyed bananas for some reason. I think it's because it's different and it stands out from all the other fruits. Or maybe it's because I'm lazy and I don't take the extra effort to cut apples and oranges. What do I know, it's just fruits after all.  
I leaned against the counter and ate the banana in silence. I don't really talk to my parents since we don't share common interests. It was my brother, Shen, who was favored. He was often praised and didn't get into trouble. He was smart and athletic where I only have the latter. This is because he played sports with me a lot. I picked up a lot of his skills, but never was I better than him. His friends looked up to him and it's not just friends; everyone in general. People weren't envious of his intellect and talent. He was too charismatic and humble. He knew better than to rub it into other people's faces. A role model. Sure I picked up some athletics skills from him, but I lacked in smarts. And ever since he left us, things weren't the same anymore. My parents barely talked and we grew distant. I didn't crave the affection an care that most kids want from their parents so that they feel better about themselves. I do just fine without that.

I finished the banana and threw the peel into the compost bin. Seeing as I still had time on my hands, I went upstairs to pick up my Fender and play a few chords. There was one thing that my brother didn't have; guitar skills. Not that it mattered to my parents. They felt that it doesn't help you in becoming successful in life and they are right about that. But I don't intend on pursuing a career in music. I just play my guitar so I let my mind drift off whenever I have nothing to do and that happens quite often. I played the opening chords to the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. The chords sounded off I tuned the guitar. I spent the next few minutes tuning and plucking the strings randomly until I felt content with the quality of the sound. I played a few more chords until my watch went off. It was eight and classes start in thirty minutes. I put my guitar back on the stand and grabbed my messenger bag.

It started to rain as I walked out to the bus stop and it turned into a downpour halfway through the ride to school. I dropped off my jacket in my locker and tucked my umbrella into my bag.

I went to my first period class, math. The numbers were boring and so were the teacher. Instead of sketching graphs and solving functions for the assignment he gave us, I spent the majority of the time drawing on the margin on my page. The teacher didn't bother showing any concern towards my work ethics since my grades aren't too bad. I could probably do well in all my classes if I tried, but clearly I don't bother to put the effort in to get good marks. I tend to put minimal effort in work given, so my marks are nowhere near spectacular. I move on to Language (boring), and Marketing (crazy, but still boring) before heading off to lunch. The cafeteria had the same menu every week so the food was predictable. Today's special: bento box. Wow. Like I can't get that anywhere else. I waited in line to pay for my food and while waiting it couldn't help but overhear some interesting conversations. All of them had something in common: a girl roaming the streets in the early hours of evening all the way to early morning. I don't know who would even think of doing that. Maybe they're mentally unstable, delirious, or maybe even insane. Or they're just lost. Whatever, it's not my concern. I paid for my lunch and sat down to eat on my own in silence. You'd think that I would have friends since I'm the swim team captain, but I prefer to keep my relationships strictly professional. It's not to motivate them, rather it's to keep them in line. Don't get me wrong, they're good people; I'm just a bit introverted. Nothing's wrong with me. The remainder of the lunch period was filled with conversations like the ones that I described earlier. In the halls, inside, outside and even in the washrooms, there was someone talking about that wandering girl. The fact that, she's random girl which no one has heard about, became the talk of the town in less than a day is boggling my mind. Something must have happened to her in order for people to take notice. I don't know why I'm taking so much interest into this topic, but I guess it's just human nature.

I went to my last class of the day, vocals. Besides playing the guitar, I could sing fairly well. I thought only girls took this course, but those are just sexist, stereotypical, standards. I wasn't the only guy in the class, which disproved my assumption. Vocals is by far the most enjoyable class that I have this semester. It lets me forget about everything on my mind and focus on one thing; the song. Sometimes I don't get to focus because the girls distract me. Not because I'm interested in them; rather it's them who are interested in me. Or so it seems. Apparently, the girls in my vocal class like guys who can sing. Well, that's just magnificent, especially for an introvert like me. They say things like, "I really like your hair, it's so soft."  
Or, "Come sit beside us!" and the dreaded, "You're so cute, you know that?" I try not to be rude so I just fake smile and nod. It satisfies them so it's a win-win situation and it will continue to be as long as they don't push for more. I walked into the vocals room, expecting a girl to jump me, but all I saw were people talking to each other intently. It didn't look normal at all. I sat down in one of the chairs in the circle of seats. On my right were three girls huddled together talking in a hushed tone. Not once did they look over their shoulders in my direction and not a single giggle was to be heard. What could have happened to make them ignore my presence completely? It's not like anything interesting happened recently except... The lone girl wandering last night. What did she do or rather what happened to her to cause such a rippling effect?

The teacher walked into the room just as I finished my thought. She was 30 but appeared to be 25. Her straight blonde hair and striking blue eyes were misleading in more ways than one. In the first week of class, she introduced herself as Miss Madeline Hunter. She came from London to teach vocals after she got her master's in musical theory and her teaching certification. She's a really nice teacher and loves to sing improvised covers with the class when her lesson is finished.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." I like how she treats us like an audience instead of a class. It makes it the most interesting and entertaining class I have all year.

Miss Hunter put on a questioning look. "What's all the chatter back there about? That usually doesn't happen."

One of the girls spoke up. "Didn't you hear miss? A girl was wandering the streets last night. Everyone in town saw her."

The brunette beside her nodded her head. "I even heard that she nearly got hit by a car."

Well serves her...

That could have been me. I nearly hit someone last night. Nah, it couldn't have been me. But then again, I couldn't tell who the person looked like because it was dark. I'm letting this get to my head again...

"Is something wrong Len?"

I didn't realize that I was staring into space. That granted me an entire class full of awkward looks. I popped the collar of my jacket and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Nothing's wrong," I said.

Miss Hunter gave a shrug an continued to teach the class. Today we practiced a song with guitar accompaniment. She gave me a guitar to play seeing how I was the most proficient one in class. I wasn't here she would play it herself. I'd actually prefer not singing today at all. I let my mind concentrate on the chords and played the song until class was over.

On the bus ride home, I stared out the window the entire time. I was feeling paranoid at the moment. If I hadn't stopped when I did, that girl might have been seriously hurt. Or worse. She might have wound up dead. All because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I killed a little girl. Now that I think about it, I wonder how old that girl is. I pondered for a few minutes, thinking that maybe she could have been my age considering the figure's height. They weren't all that tall, maybe 5'6". And here's me, who's 5'8". At least I avoid standing out. Oh well, I just hope for her safety so her parents won't sue me. If she has parents that is. That's a terrible thought, I scolded myself internally. She must have parents. Maybe she just ran away based on a rash assumption that her parents were being unfair. First world problems.

I put on my white studio headphones and listened to my music for the remanded of the trip. If it were not for the automated voice that notified the passengers of the upcoming stop, I would have fallen asleep and would have to ride the return trip. I got off and walked the rest of the way home. The first thing that I did was go to my room and flop on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, more specifically, at Cloud Strife. Why couldn't my life be more vibrant? Shen, come back. I want to talk to you.

I let out a sigh and sat upright. I glanced at the laptop on my desk and got up to sit on the swivel chair. I guess I should do homework. After what seemed to be thirty minutes of working on a marketing assignment, I stopped and leaned back, feeling fairly content with the work done. I should also read my book for my independent novel study. But since I lack determination and drive, I ended up not reading at all. Instead I turned on my computer and opened Minecraft. I spent half an hour working on finishing a castle that was in a work in progress. Since it's in survival mode, I feel like I actually accomplished something. Of course, this is self-deception, but you know what, ignorance is bliss.

Someone knocked on the door and briefly poked their head inside. Reflexively, I pressed 'alt-tab' and turned around to face the door. It was my mom, probably here to tell me that dinner was ready.

"Len, dinner is ready."

See? I know my daily routine inside out.

"Okay, I'll be done in a second."

She closed the door behind her as she left me alone. I saved my progress and closed the laptop. I honestly have nothing to hide, but I'd rather keep up a good reputation in front of my parents. They always compare me to Shen, so it's best for me to give them little to compare with. In this case, my brother never really played games. My parents don't know that I play PC games and I intend to keep it that way. Though I do have a PS3 in my room, I don't touch it too often. Once I finish a game, I won't go back to it. And I don't actively pursue games to play so I don't spend as much time on the console as I thought. And as for my brother, he'd probably be really good at them. He's one of those guys who turn out to be perfect in every way possible.

I digress; I go downstairs to eat dinner with my parents. Everything usually happens, how was my school day, how was my dad's workplace doing, how many sales did my mom make, etc. Though what happened next was completely out of the blue.

My mom stopped eating for a second look at me. "Len, how would you feel if you had a sister?"

I nearly choked on the fish that I was chewing. I downed a glass of water before responding.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you fine the first time.  
What I meant to say was why ask that?"

It didn't appear to me that my mother was pregnant. Also, I'm already 16 and there was my brother too...

My dad spoke up. Normally that doesn't happen unless something serious needs to be dealt with. What if they think that having a younger sibling will have a good influence on me? I'd be forced to become the role model and that means work and effort. Shen, why can't you come back and ease the pain?

"We were thinking about adopting a girl. And I believe that it's only fair that we consult you before making a decision."

Well at least they took my thoughts into consideration. But if it's a adopted child, that's even worse! What if they were scarred for life and is mute? I'd have to learn how to sign and stuff. What if they were a feral child and we have to rehabilitate them and teach them fundamental societal values? Okay, maybe not so much that one, but I think I made my point. I don't want to deal with that. It's unnecessary stress that I'll end up having to put up with. And as for my parents, why would they ask me thy question? Wouldn't they already know how I would react? They could have done it behind my back and decided to surprise me when I came back home from school.

"Len, I know what you're thinking. Just listen to your old man here for a second. If we do this, we're giving someone the life of opportunity instead of what they have now. And it'll be good for you too. Just trust me son, give it some thought and get back to us later."

And just like that, I slept on it.

The next day went by in flash, surprisingly enough. Vocals class was especially quick. Today we brainstormed ideas for the holiday seasons that were coming up quickly. December was right around the corner and we were thinking about songs to sing for the festive concert 'Holiday Serenade'. I don't have people to spend the holidays with except my parents. Every year we just get each other what we want. No surprises, it's become quite dull after Shen left us. I remember when we used to go snowboarding every year. That's pretty much how we spent our holidays, but I couldn't ask for anything better.

I took the bus again today since my mom needed her car today. I don't see why she would need it considering she has the day off. I stayed back for swimming practice today so I left school around 5:00 again. I looked out the window for the entire bus ride, this time without my earbuds in. The sun was setting and not a single cloud was to be seen. The sky was painted a warm orange and pink color and casted long shadows across the ground. The scene was almost too perfect.

I got off the bus and walked up to the front porch. Everything was normal until I tried to put my key into the lock. The door swung open suddenly, revealing a too happy looking mom.

"Hi mom, is there something that you want to tell me? It looks like you have something to say."

"Indeed there is! We have a surprise for you!"

She walked into the kitchen briefly. She seemed to be talking to someone or something.

"Come on don't be shy!"

She ushered out a girl and nudged her in front of me.

"Len say hello to Rin! She's going to be your sister. Isn't that wonderful?"

Yeah. Just wonderful.

* * *

**AN: Here we are at the end of the second chapter! How was it? I could use some constructive criticism so that I can improve it. So feel free to leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	3. Light

**AN: I'm back! The break is here and I haven't been productive lately so it's a real slap in the face for me. To start off my busy holiday, I decided to finish this chapter in time for Christmas day and maybe update my other story. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloid personas used in this fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Light

She was... I am at a loss for words right now. No joke. Seriously. My heart leaped out of me for the first time in my life. Okay not true, but roller coasters don't count. What was ridiculous was her looks. I know that she's pretty and everything, but that's not my point. I swear, she might be related to me. The similarity of her blonde hair and blue eyes to my own were uncanny. She wore a white bow that held her hair up, white jeans and black, fur-trimmed boots, a white pea coat with yellow trim and a loose white scarf. Wow that's a lot a white. Too bright for my eyes.

A hand waved in front of my face. And I just realized I was staring, making my cheeks really warm and me very embarrassed.

"H-hey," I managed to stutter.

Rin dipped her head in slight bow. "H-hi," she replied sheepishly. Her cheeks were red as well and her smile was undeniably cute. God, why is she so cute?

My mom looked at us and started to back away slowly. "Okay then, I'll leave you kids alone. Her bags are in the living room, Len. Won't you be a dear and help her carry them up?"

"Yeah, sure thing," I replied automatically.

I tried to walk past her so I could bring her bags up the stairs, but she was in the way. I sidestepped, she also sidestepped. I shift to the other side to avoid her, but she did the same so she got in my way again. I coughed slightly, to avoid any awkward conversation. She walked into the kitchen doorway to let me by and I thanked her silently. She only had two bags, but the clothes that she was wearing were way too new to be hers. I guess that my mom had already taken her shopping for new clothes. I like how my parents went on to adopt a girl without considering what my answer would be. Totally uncalled for. And here I am carrying a girl's bag, who I just met and is supposed to be my new sister. But I no longer have anything against it. I stopped in front of the room that used to be my brother's. It's been cleared out and all that's left in there was an empty bed frame. Or so it was last time I checked. I opened the door to find a bed already made and a nightstand beside it. A desk was even placed in the corner of the room.

"Okay here we are. This is going to be your room from now on."

I pointed to the small closet in the room. "You can use that to put whatever clothes you have and the bathroom is on the end of the hall. If you need anything just ask me. My room is right beside yours."

I started to leave, but I stopped when she grabbed arm.

She had this sad look plastered across her face. "Can you stay a bit?"

"I-I want someone to talk to."

How could I say no to a cute face like that? I smiled and held her hand loosely. "Sure thing." I sat down on the bed and patted on the space beside me. "Sit here."

She plopped down beside me and placed her hands in her lap.

"Len, how do you feel about me being here?"

That was an odd question. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you like me living here, with you and your family. I feel like I'm intruding..."

A part of me felt like she came in and tried to replace Shen, but another part of me said that it's alright and didn't mind her presence at all.

"No! It's alright. I mean you're totally welcome here, it's just that…"

_Len, she doesn't have to know that this room once belonged to me. She's here to start fresh so make it the best for her._

Shen? What are you talking about? What do you mean a fresh start?

_Trust me._

Wait! I actually don't know what you're talking about though… Damn it! Why do you have to be so cryptic about your advice all the time?

Rin waved a hand in front of my face and gave me an odd look. I snapped back to reality and shake my head.

"Sorry about that, just thinking," I started. "And it's fine that you're here with me and my parents. You'll be the sister that I'd never had."

I smiled brightly to cheer her up. Her face lit up instantly, but then she turned away just as fast. She probably wants some space to herself so I got up to leave the room. I turned around before leaving, remembering that dinner was at six.

"Oh and we're eating at six so you have some time to get settled in."

I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh. Now that's done, I can do my homework… Homework? Did I hear myself right? Forget it I'm just going to take a nap.

I dropped my bag against my desk and flopped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking about the girl next door; what's her story? Or was she an orphan from the very beginning? That would be terrible, to be abandoned by your parents a birth. Or maybe her parents just passed away one day. I rub my hands over my tired face and fall asleep.

My nap was short lived after the door creaked open. I opened one eye to see Rin peeking through a half open door.

"You do know that I can see you," I said nonchalantly.

She let out a squeak and shut the door. I sat up, feet together. "It's alright, come in."

The door opened slightly, so that I could only see one eye. "Umm, it's time for dinner..."

I looked over to the nightstand where my clock was. I had one of the old, vintage that had numbered cards that flicked every minute. It read 6:05; it was nice of her to wake me up, or else I would have just kept on sleeping.

"Okay let's go then." I jumped from my bed and ushered her from the doorway.

Dinner went fairly smoothly. Not too many questions were asked towards Rin, surprisingly enough. If Shen were still here, my mother would have bombarded her with questions. My brother would have intervened, telling her that it was impolite to interrogate her like that. It's quite ironic, the relationship that Shen had with my mom. Sometimes he was more of a parent than my mom, giving her advice that a nineteen year-old wouldn't normally give. Then again, he wasn't exactly normal.

Rin had finished her food and waited silently at the table for us to finish. Once we did, she stood up to collect everyone's dishes, but my mom stopped her briefly.

"It's alright dear; I'm the one who does that in this house. Why don't you go upstairs with Len so you two can talk?"

Not only is she pretty, but she was quite responsible from what I just saw. Either that or she was already used to cleaning up after everyone. I stood up from my seat and tapped Rin on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

Once I got to her room, I saw that she had put her clothes away, leaving the luggage last to put behind. For some reason, my mother had bought that along with the clothes earlier today. I don't know why she would need that bag, but it was fairly heavy for a bag. I was about to put it away for her when she stopped me.

"I can put it away," she said confidently. She struggled somewhat with pushing on to the shelf inside her closet. I didn't want to get in her way because I might offend her. Instead I stood back and watched, but I couldn't help but speak up.

"Rin, do you need some help?"

"It's okay, really!" she replied immediately.

"Are you sure? Do you need a step ladder? I could get one for you," I offered, but she just shook her head.

She had almost got it all the way in when she lost her balance, since she was on her toes. She fell backwards, crashing on top of me. I let out a grunt of pain as I cushioned her fall, but I didn't fare too well. I realized the close proximity of us when she rolled over, our faces right in front of each other. Her face blazed bright red and I felt a rush of heat to my cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright?" I managed to say. She scrambled off of me and held hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head over and over. I stepped forward to calm her down, but she took a step back.

"It's alright. It's not your fault so don't beat yourself over it." She wouldn't stop backing away so I took another step forward. That was when she hid underneath her bed. This girl was full of surprises. I sat down on the bed and let out a sigh.

"I don't know why you're so upset over something that you're not responsible for. I know you tried your best to put that luggage up on the shelf…"

It was still there, placed precariously from the sudden movement when she fell. I walked over to it and pushed in place.

"Look," I started slowly. "I won't ever hold you against anything like that. It's just ridiculous so don't worry about it."

I got not sign of reply so I stood by the doorway.

"I'm going to leave you alone to think about that. Wait, I'll take that back. Don't think too much; just get some sleep, okay?"

I closed the door behind me as I left her room. My mom was hovering by my door, startling me.

"Mom, why are you there? Were you spying on us?"

Her eyes were flitting around the hallway, as if there was something interesting to look at. "No, what makes you think that?"

"I don't know what you saw, but it's not what you think it was. She merely tried to put her luggage on the shelf on her own, but she couldn't push it all the way in so she fell over. Really, I don't why you're making such a big deal out of this."

She crossed her arms and looked at me crookedly. "Now when did I say that? Sounds to me like you're losing your cool Len."

"Stop that mom! What if she's hears this? She might get a poor impression of me because of what you just said..."

"I don't know what you're saying. I'm just happened to walk past her room," she said absentmindedly. I shot her a glare and she walked away as if nothing happened.

I really despise it when she does that; pretending to not know about her own actions. Sometimes I feel like she's twelve years old on the inside. The door opened behind me and Rin popped her head out.

"Is something wrong? I heard you talk with your mom…"

"Er, it's nothing really." I didn't want her to know about that talk I just had.

"Okay then…" She slinked back inside her room and the door clicked shut.

I played my guitar for a little bit while I waited for Rin to finish in the bathroom. I continued to pick at my acoustic after showering, but it sounded off. I couldn't play my chords right and I my fingers were slack around the neck. I stopped playing and placed it back on the stand, forgetting about finishing the piece. Maybe Rin will open up a little more tomorrow and then maybe things will look up again. I hope.

* * *

**AN: Boring? Yeah I know. Haven't found any good inspiration lately and I want to make this as long as my other story. Speaking of which, I have decided to wrap up that story and leave it as is. Turns out that my train of thought wants to keep it going, but I just don't have the perseverance to see it to the very end. Oh well. Gonna try my best to write more often and stay away from my games. .**

**Happy Holidays everyone!~**

**-Icey**


End file.
